Mi destino
by heiji-kazu4ever
Summary: Un viaje al pasado para que cumpla su destino hará que estos dos protagonistas se conozcan un poco más ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué destino debe cumplir? ¿Como afectara eso al presente? Todas las respuestas aquí, espero que les guste y ya saben si quieren que actualice hagan me lo saber con un super review!


******Nueva historia espero que les guste y bueno si quieren que siga actualizando dejenmelo saber con sus reviews. Gracias! :D**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie.**

**Klaus POV**

Cuando recibí la información de que Katherine Pierce estaba en su lecho de muerte sentí la necesidad de visitarla, de reirme de ella su vida terminaba de una manera tan patética, Elijah quería despedirse de su gran amor así que ese mismo día nos pusimos rumbo a Mysticfalls.

Y aquí estamos apunto de entrar a la casa de los Salvatore, desde fuera podíamos escuchar los rumores de dentro de la casa, como ellos también celebraban la muerte de Katherine y de repente oí su voz, tan suave como siempre Caroline...

**-Klaus!**-Davina estaba detrás de un árbol con Josh, estaba muy alterada-tienes que protegerme, Marcel me ha vendido a las brujas-se acercó a mí con paso torpe.

**-Nosotros te protegeremos**-Elijah se acercó a ella y la intentó consolar-te doy mi palabra.

**-Eres demasiado poderosa como para perderte, no te separaras de ninguno de nosotros hasta que solucionemos nuestros asuntos aquí**-ordene.

**-Esta bien.**-no le quedaba otra opción, sinceramente no estaba dispuesto a perder a la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos por un simple desvarío de Marcel.

Entramos en la casa sabíamos perfectamente que no seríamos bien recibidos aunque no creo que nos atacaran estaban demasiado contentos como para iniciar una confrontación que por supuesto no ganarían.

**-Hola ¿Podemos pasar?**-Elijah siempre siendo tan cortés, yo decidí no esperar respuesta y avance hacia el gran salón estaban bebiendo chupitos y brindando, todos se pusieron en alerta expectantes, buscando la razón de nuestra presencia, yo busqué con la mirada aquellos ojos que me volvían loco hasta que me tope con ella, ví un destello de ilusión en su cara, ella no lo reconocería pero en el fondo se alegraba de verme.

**-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?**-se levantó Damon y se dirigió a mi.

**-Hemos venido a despedirnos de Katherine**-no pude evitar reirme.-**Vuestra felicidad es la nuestra**-añadí.

Stefan bajó las escaleras y me miró extrañado.

**-Hemos venido a ayudar**-dijo Elijah.

**-No hay solución**-afirmó tajantemente Stef.

**-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar**-miré con recelo a Davina, si alguien podía salvar a Katherine esa era ella pero por supuesto que yo me opondría.

**-No tienes porqué hacerlo…**-dijo Elijah.

**-Sé que para ti es alguien importante.**

**-Gracias**-derrepente Caroline se levantó y salió de la casa sin mirarme detrás de ella fueron Bonnie y Elena.

**Davina POV**

Tenía que ser útil ya que me iban a proteger que menos que intentar salvar a la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado Elijah, por mucho que a Klaus le molestara.

**-Es raro…**-dije más para mi que para Elijah, él cual me estaba acompañando a la habitación de Katherine.

**-¿Qué?**-preguntó Elijah.

**-Ver cómo Klaus cambia totalmente de actitud cuando está la rubia**-miré fijamente a Elijah él cual no pudo evitar reír.

**-Ella le hace mucho bien a mi hermano.**

**-Ha habido algo entre ellos**-realmente no me imaginaba a Klaus amando a nadie.

**-Creo que no, pero no porque no quieran, es complicado…**

**-Ah**-llegamos a la habitación y allí estaba una chica de aspecto demacrado, debía de ser ella. Estaba dormida yo me acerque a su cama y me concentré en intentar saber lo que le pasaba.

Ante mí empezaron a sucederse imágenes de todo lo que había vivido, era como si su cuerpo me estuviera contando la historia de su vida, no se cuanto tiempo pasó pero comprendí que era antinatural que ella siguiera viva su cuerpo ya no podía soportarlo más, le expliqué a Elijah lo que había visto y sentido y él lo entendió me lo agradeció y me pidió que le diera tiempo para estar con ella a solas.

Yo bajé las escaleras y fui hacia la cocina allí estaban Elena y Bonnie hablando sobre Caroline se que estaba mal pero esa chica realmente me intrigaba nunca había visto a Klaus con esa cara ni esa sonrisa ni por Cami, así que decidí espiarlas.

**-Le ha afectado bastante verle.**

**-Normal Tyler la dejó por culpa de él.**

**-Yo creo que en el fondo siente algo por él, pese a que és un monstruo.**

**-Tal vez se avergüenza.**

**-Normal Klaus es un ser incapaz de amar a nadie.**

Eran muy crueles con él, si tal vez haya hecho cosas de las cuales no estar orgulloso pero no le conocían, no sabían todo lo que él había sufrido mientras fue humano, recuerdo que Elijah me contó muchas de las cosas que tuvo que pasar por culpa de su padre. Ella no era consciente de que su destino era salvarle a él, me lo decía él instinto. Salí por la parte trasera de la casa para que ni Klaus ni Josh me vieran, allí estaba la rubia mirando a la nada.

**-Podemos hablar**-me acerque a ella, supongo que estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos porque se sobresaltó.

**-Claro**-forzó una sonrisa. Le indiqué que nos alejáramos para que no nos escucharan, ella asintió y me siguió.

**-Esta bien tu dirás**-me dijo.

-**Evitas tu destino por miedo, conocé la verdad aquí tienes tu oportunidad, todo está en tus manos.**-antes de que ella pudiera responder le hice el mayor regalo que pude la mande a conocer los orígenes de Niklaus Mikaelson y de su familia.

**Caroline POV**

Mi destino a que se refería, realmente está chica es un poco rara, no estaba para escuchar tonterías, cuando termino noté una sacudida que hizo que me desmayara, está chica es muy poderosa, no se cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente.

Cuando desperté estaba en un bosque que me resultaba familiar, el Sol impactaba en mi cara, estaba desorientada y perdida, mi cuerpo tenía heridas miré a mi alrededor es como si me hubiera transportado a otro lugar, busqué a Davina por todos lados pero no había rastro de ella, me revisó de arriba a abajo y veo que falta mi anillo de día no está aunque tampoco lo necesitaba, soy humana… mil preguntas se amontonan en mi cabeza ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

Me dispuse a buscar algún lugar desde el que poder llamar a alguien, lo primero sería salir del bosque, vague por el bosque durante algún tiempo, pero el hecho de ser humana hacía que me cansara más y que fuera muy lenta. Me senté en una roca para reponer fuerzas y escuche un ruido procedente de un arbusto, cuando miré había un niño pequeño de unos 10 años aproximadamente de mirada inquieta pero noble yo retrocedí, no sabía quien era pero él avanzó hacia mi.

**-¿Estás herida?**-el niño avanzaba con una mano por delante para que no me asustara, cuando estaba enfrente me dí cuenta de que sus ropas eran muy raras.-**Tranquila no voy a hacerte daño.**

**-Hola**-dije casi en un susurro, él pareció quedarse más tranquilo al ver que hablaba-**no se donde estoy, ni lo que ha pasado…**-necesitaba averiguar algo.

**-Tranquila, creo que has sido atacada por los hijos de la luna.**

**-¿Quien?**

**-Acompáñame, te podemos curar las heridas**-no me pareció mala idea, así que seguí al niño hasta su casa.

De entre los árboles llegamos a una gran explanada donde había una cabaña al fondo parecía grande, justo delante había una hoguera con unos troncos alrededor supongo que a modo de banco, vi pieles colgadas para que se secaran, un caldero con comida, algunas cabras era todo rural, junto a la casa había dos chicos jóvenes cortando leña, a medida que nos íbamos acercando yo me fijaba más en ellos que me resultan conocidos, hasta quedar justo enfrente de la casa ellos se giran y dejan lo que están haciendo. No me lo podía creer eran Col y Finn, mi cara pasó del asombro al miedo tenía que huir aunque claro por mucho que corriera ellos me atraparian así que respiré hondo y esperé.

**-¿Quien és?**-dijo Col, no me reconocían.

**-Es humana y está herida**-dijo él niño-**tenemos que ayudarla a sido atacada.-**los dos hermanos me miraron de arriba abajo estaban algo desconcertados y desconfiados, pero aun así me guiaron hasta dentro de la cabaña, era muy acogedora ví a Rebekah cosiendo pieles junto a su madre, que enseguida que me vieron lo dejaron y se acercaron a mi.

**-¿Estás bien?**-realmente tenía bastantes heridas pero ¿me veía tan mal?.

**-Si, estoy bien.**

**-¿Qué te ha pasado?**-me pregunto la madre.

**-No lo se.**-Rebekah apareció con un cubo lleno de agua y telas blancas, su madre cogió de una pequeña caja de metal unas hierbas y las mezcló en el agua, me indicó que me sentara.

**-Mamá ella estaba perdida en el bosque, creo que ha sido atacada por los hijos de la luna**-ella le sonrió.

**-Esta bien pequeño, ahora me encargo yo**-el niño salió de la cabaña y la madre les indicó a Finn y Col que hicieran lo mismo. Rebekah me estaba curando una herida de la pierna mientras la madre me curaba algunos rasguños de la cara.

La madre no hacía otra cosa nada más que mirarme fijamente, como intentando descifrar algo, cuando terminaron Rebekah se llevó el cubo fuera y nos quedamos a solas.

**-¿Donde estoy?**-su mirada era como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

**-Hola Caroline Forbes**- ¿Como sabía mi nombre?

**-¿Como sabes mi nombre?¿Qué hago aquí?**

**-Estás cumpliendo tu destino.**

**-¿Qué destino?**

**-Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás**-entonces se levantó y me dejó allí sola.

No sabía a qué destino se refieren pero no me quedaba de otra si quería volver tendría que averiguarlo, en ese momento decidí buscar pistas por la cabaña fuí de un lado para otro pero no encontré nada que me pudiera servir.

Cuando me dí por vencida escuche una serie de gritos ahogados que provenían de fuera, salí corriendo y al salir me quede en shock.

La escena era aterradora se veía a un Klaus débil y vulnerable, abatido de rodillas y siendo azotado por el padre que no para de darle latigazos en su pecho ensangrentado, ante ellos un Elijah aterrado incapaz de defender a su hermano. Yo me voy acercando con paso débil no me podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, cuando ví que él padre volvía a levantar el látigo mi cuerpo reaccionó sin pensar me interpuse entre él padre y Klaus recibiendo él latigazo en toda la espalda de la fuerza mis rodillas cedieron y caí sobre ellas, bajo la mirada de un Klaus atónito, mientras caía no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos y a él le pasaba lo mismo, nadie podía creérselo, el padre dió media vuelta y se fué hacia el bosque. Col y Finn cogieron con cuidado a Klaus y Elijah me cogió a mi.

Yo no podía dejar de mirar a Klaus mientras lo curaban y él me miraba hasta que ya no puede más y se desmaya por las heridas, mientras que Elijah sigue curandome.

**-¿Por qué lo has hecho?**-él realmente no lo entendía, bueno yo tampoco lo entendía.

**-No lo se, solo sentí el impulso**-Elijah era tal cual, igual de amable, caballeroso…

Ante mi respuesta solo dejó escapar una sonrisa y me gire cuando lo hice en sus ojos ví admiración y respeto, como si yo hubiera hecho lo que tanto había deseado hacer él, defender a su hermano.

**Klaus POV**

Estaba aturdido al despertar realmente había soñado con la mirada de esa chica, esos ojos es como si en ellos hubiera un gran misterio, había algo en esa chica que me transmitía seguridad. Busqué por toda la sala, tal vez hubiera sido una imaginación porque no estaba por ningún lado, en cambio vi a Elijah, es como si hubiera estado toda la noche pendiente de mi, leyó mi pensamiento.

**-La chica está en él lago con Henrik**-así que no eran imaginaciones mías.

Me levanté aún dolorido y fuí a buscarla, necesitaba hablar con ella, cuando me acerque la vi estaba hablando animada con Henrik, llevaba una flor en el pelo, era realmente preciosa.

**-Hermano ¿Estás bien?**-Henrik se acercó a mi corriendo.

**-Si**-noté de nuevo su mirada.

**-Estamos haciendo coronas de flores ¿nos ayudas?**-yo asentí y fui junto a ella, terminamos la corona con alguna que otra mirada furtiva.

**-Voy a regalarsela a Bekah**-era tan inocente, cogió la corona y se fue.

Nosotros solo nos miramos no sabía qué decir ella me había salvado.


End file.
